bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake
Blake is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 1. Blake is also known as photoenthusiast. He was a part of the majority alliance, No Snakes, however was also playing with the minority side. His strategy was to lay low and let both sides think he was with them. Axel and Ryan were his closest allies. Blake played a very social game and tried to develop solid connections with everyone, even using flirting as a strategy. The remaining houseguests caught onto the game that he was playing and Blake became the fifth member of jury. Blake returned in Big Brother 5. This season he wanted to focus on improving on the weaknesses he felt he had during his first season. He felt that his biggest weakness was his challenge performance and he definitely improved on this aspect as he went from having 0 challenge wins to 5. He also wanted to try to get into a majority alliance and pick a side to work with as opposed to playing the middle which he felt he did during his first season. Although it wasn’t a majority alliance he did get into an alliance known as Blac Plague. This alliance consisted of him, Amelia, Celeste and Liam. This alliance had a hand in running the first part of the game however, once jury hit this alliance started to fall a part. Tension among them built during Gly’s boot when Liam wanted Gly to stay where as Blake wanted to evict Gly. Blake had gone around campaigning to people and although they had already planned on evicting Gly, Blake was seen as spearheading the vote. Despite not being on the same page, Blac Plague agreed that it was in their best interest to continue working together. During the double eviction, Blake won his first ever competition. Blake wanted to use this opportunity to make a big move in the game and part of his plan involved nominating two pawns, Joey and Robin. After Robin won POV and used it on himself he wanted to take the chance to get Ryan outside of the house who everyone felt was controlling the game. Despite some people wanting Ryan gone, there were others who were fighting hard for him to stay, specifically Amelia. She flipped Larry and told Blake that he would not have the votes. Despite being told, Blake decided to do it anyways and made Ryan the replacement nominee. Although Liam and Sex really wanted Ryan to leave, they were told they did not have the votes and thus voted in the majority making Ryan stay unanimously. Blake was upset his shot missed and knew Ryan would be coming after him. In the next few weeks, Blake was able to save himself when he needed to by winning POV but he things continued not going his way. He was left out of votes, did not know who was going home and his targets continued to remain in the game. He was fed up with people continually leaving him out and thus he tried to make amends with Ryan. He was able to lay back for a bit as Ryan and Robin began targeting each other. Blake was able to secure his spot in the final 4 by winning the final POV and he had the sole vote to evict either Celeste or Ryan. Despite going back and forth between the two, he felt Ryan was the bigger target and he did not want to sit next to him in the end. Going into final 3, he felt both Celeste and Amelia would take him and felt that he had a good relationship with the jury to win the whole game. Unfortunately for him, Amelia and Celeste had a final 2 and were planning on taking each other to the end. Amelia won the final POV and sealed his fate by making him the final juror. Biography Player History - Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Blake was the only jury member on season 1 to not have won a competition. ** He went on to win 5 competitions in Big Brother 5, more competitions than Ryan won that season (4) who had the most on their original season. * Blake is the only All-Star to not receive multiple BBD Awards nominations. References Category:Season 1 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:5th Place Category:3rd Place Category:LGBT Contestants